My Little Pony: Flurry Heart's Visit
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Flurry Heart speaks her first word, which surprisingly, happens to be Neo. Indicating that she misses him, Princess Cadence and Shining Armor decide to take Flurry Heart to visit Neo and his friends in Ponyville.
1. Chapter 1 Flurry Heart's First Word

My Little Pony: Flurry Heart's Visit

Chapter 1

Flurry Heart's First Word

The sun was shining brightly over the Crystal Empire, there were ponies on the streets and it was just another typical day in the empire. Over in the Crystal Empire palace, Princess Cadence and her husband Shining Armor were teaching Flurry Heart how to walk. Flurry Heart stood on all 4 legs and she slowly walked over to Shining Armor. Flurry Heart walked very slow, but at least she was walking, when she made it to Shining Armor, he picked her up and hugged her. He felt proud that she had learned to walk and Princess Cadence felt even more proud.

A few hours after night fell, it was time to put Flurry Heart to bed. As Cadence and Shining Armor were putting Flurry Heart to bed, Flurry Heart sounded like she was trying to say something. Cadence and Shining Armor listened and they were beginning to feel another proud moment coming, then Flurry Heart said, "Neo."

Cadence and Shining Armor felt so happy, Flurry Heart had just spoken her first word. They were surprised that Flurry Heart's first word was Neo's name, they looked at Flurry Heart and they noticed that she looked kind of sad. Cadence and Shining Armor assumed that Flurry Heart missed Neo and really wanted to see him again. Cadence and Shining Armor looked at each other and smiled, they thought it was time to visit the Castle of Friendship. And so after putting Flurry Heart to bed, they decided to plan a visit to Ponyville.

Over in Ponyville, at the Castle of Friendship, Twilight had just gotten a letter from Cadence and Shining Armor and she was always happy to get letters from them. Twilight read the letter and it said that Cadence and Shining Armor will be coming to the Castle of Friendship for a visit and they will be bringing Flurry Heart.

Twilight was so excited to hear that, she immediately went to tell Neo the news and he was happy to know that they were coming as well, it had been a long time since he had seen Flurry Heart. Twilight and Spike got to work cleaning up the throne room and making it nice and clean for their guests that will be visiting very soon, and they were looking forward to seeing them.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 The Visit

My Little Pony: Flurry Heart's Visit

Chapter 2

The Visit

Today was the day that Princess Cadence and Shining Armor would be visiting the Castle of Friendship. Twilight was very excited about seeing them and seeing how Flurry Heart is doing, she and Spike were just finishing up the chores around the castle to make it nice and clean for their guests when they arrive. When it was almost time for them to arrive, Twilight invited her friends to the castle to see them. And so her friends came straight to the castle and they waited along with Twilight for Cadence and Shining Armor to arrive.

About 20 minutes later, they heard a knock on the castle door, Twilight opened the door and she saw Cadence and Shining Armor, she looked down and saw Flurry Heart standing on her legs. She was so surprised that Flurry Heart was standing and Shining Armor said that Flurry Heart had just learned how to walk. Twilight was so happy to hear about that, she felt like Flurry Heart was growing up faster every day.

She let them into the castle and led them into the throne room. Twilight's friends came over and greeted them, they all took a look at Flurry Heart and Cadence mentioned that Flurry Heart was now walking, which the ponies were very happy to hear about.

Cadence asked where Neo was and Twilight said he was in the game room. Twilight went to go get Neo and bring him into the throne room. Then both Twilight and Neo came into the throne room and Neo was happy to see that Cadence and Shining Armor were there. Cadence said hello to Neo, he said hi back and blushed, Shining Armor said it was great to see him and Neo said the same thing. Then Cadence said, "Neo, I've got somepony here who wants to say hello to you."

Then Neo saw Flurry Heart walking over to him, he was very surprised to see her walking and Cadence said that Flurry Heart had just learned to walk. Then Flurry Heart smiled at Neo, she jumped right up into his arms and snuggled him, she was very happy to see him. Neo hugged Flurry Heart and the everypony awed at the sweet moment.

Cadence said that this was the reason they were visiting, she said that Flurry Heart had spoken her first word and and her first word happened to be Neo's name. Everypony was surprised about that and Cadence and Shining Armor knew that Flurry Heart had missed Neo, and that was why they came to visit. But whatever the reason was, Twilight was happy they came, and so everypony sat down in the throne room and had a nice conversation.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Flurry Heart Meets Archangel

My Little Pony: Flurry Heart's Visit

Chapter 3

Flurry Heart Meets Archangel

Princess Cadence and Shining Armor were visiting the Castle of Friendship and were having a nice conversation with Twilight and her friends in the castle throne room. Flurry Heart was sitting next to Neo as they were talking, and she couldn't stop smiling at him. Neo could swear that he heard Flurry Heart say she loved him.

As they were talking, Twilight mentioned that Neo and Luna also had a child, Cadence and Shining Armor had heard about that, but didn't get a chance to come see the child when it was born due to princess duties. Cadence said they would love to meet Neo's child and they thought it would be wonderful for Neo's child to meet Flurry Heart. Neo thought it was a good idea as well, so Neo flew over to Canterlot Castle and everypony waited for him back at the Castle of Friendship.

About 15 minutes later, Neo came back to the Castle of Friendship with Archangel. Cadence and Shining Armor were happy to meet Archangel and they mesmerized by his angel wings. Archangel had been taught to respect royalty, so he bowed to Cadence as a sigh of respect.

Then Neo brought Flurry Heart over to Archangel, Cadence said, "Archangel, I'd like to you to meet my daughter Flurry Heart." Neo put Flurry Heart in Archangel's arms and Flurry Heart smiled at Archangel. Neo said to Flurry Heart, "Flurry Heart, this is my son Archangel." Archangel thought Flurry Heart was adorable, he kissed her head and hugged her, making Cadence and Shining Armor smile.

Everypony watched Archangel bond with Flurry Heart and Flurry Heart seemed so happy, she even hugged Archangel, making everypony awe at the sweet moment. And so Cadence, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart spent the entire day at the Castle of Friendship with Twilight and her friends. And Flurry Heart was having fun just being with Neo and Archangel.

A few hours after Princess Luna had risen the moon, it was time to put Flurry Heart to bed. Cadence allowed Neo and Archangel to put Flurry Heart to bed and they had a crib set up for her in a room that Cadence and Shining Armor would be staying in during their visit.

Neo put Flurry Heart in the crib and both Neo and Archangel sang a lullaby to Flurry Heart to put her to sleep ("All the Pretty Little Horses" by Kidsongs). During the lullaby, Flurry Heart went to sleep right away, when the lullaby was finished, Neo kissed Flurry Heart's head and whispered, "Good night sweetie."

Then Neo and Archangel left the room as Flurry Heart slept peacefully, every now and then, Cadence or Shining Armor would come in to check on her. And so everypony slept for the night in the castle and they were looking forward to the rest of Cadence and Shining Armor's visit and lots of fun with Flurry Heart.

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
